In recent years, with popularization of an automatic bread making machine for home use, it has become readily possible to bake and enjoy bread even at home. As such automatic bread making machine, there is known a machine that allows automatic charging of auxiliary material such as resin, nuts, yeast, etc. in the course of a bread making process.
For instance, in a full-automatic bread making machine disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a lid of a main body case, there are incorporated a yeast feeding unit and a dry-fruits feeding unit. After completion of dough aging step, a solenoid is activated to open an opening/closing plate and yeast is fed from the yeast feeding unit into a bread baking tray. In the middle of a subsequent dough mixing/kneading step, the solenoid is activated to open the opening/closing plate and resin is fed from the dry-fruits feeding unit into the bread baking tray. The solenoid is incorporated within the main body case and a mechanism for opening the opening/closing plate is incorporated within the lid.
Similarly, in an automatic bread making machine disclosed in Patent Document 2 too, two material charging (feeding) units are incorporated within its lid body. Upon activation of a solenoid incorporated in a main machine body, a lever incorporated in the lid body is moved to pivot a material container together with a door shaft, thus charging auxiliary material into bread dough.